


the stars don't shine in NY but u do

by angst_writer130



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa and Vero are in love, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Curtis is pretty much non-existent sorry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is in freaking love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), HAPPY B-DAY HON, Hunk and Shay are adorable, If I mess up on how skype works just tell me bc idk myself, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is moving in with Krolia, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Let's be honest they're all gay messes, Love Confessions, Love her with all my heart, M/M, Multi, Pidge is a cursing little shit, Rivalry, Shadam, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is going to get freaking married goddamnit, Wrote this for my friend, Yes I dedicated another work to her FITE ME, crack humor, group chats, klance, she is awesome, so is keef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angst_writer130/pseuds/angst_writer130
Summary: {Tuesday, July 2, 2019}{3:39 p.m.}Emo_Mullet: Shiro, y the hell is my name Emo_mullet now?Spacedad.yeet: Dang it, Pidge hacked the chat again.Emo_Mullet: Shiro, I’m all the way in TX how the f*ck??Emo_Mullet: And y is ur name… that??Emo_Mullet: I mean the space dad makes sense, but the yeet?Emo_Mullet: damn somebody's got u f*cked upSpacedad.yeet: watch your profanity.Spacedad.yeet: … I may have said yeet during our weekly hangout and it was, as you guys say, a “cringe moment.”Emo_Mullet: Seems reasonable to meSpacedad.yeet: you forget about your new username.Emo_Mullet: I DON’T HAVE A FREAKING MULLETEmo_Mullet: Wait, how the frick do they even know ANYTHING abt my hair anyway?it’sTHEhackertoyou: Oh damn! he doesn’t know abt the pictures u sent??Emo_Mullet: WUT PICS{*Spacedad.yeet has left the chat*}Emo_Mullet: SHIROKeith put down his phone and flopped back on his barren bed.He was so getting Shiro back for this.





	1. "it's 12 after 12 dude wtf"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hijabi_paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijabi_paladin/gifts).



> Remember when we started going to lunch in the beginning of 8th grade? When we found out we were both into VLD? Yeah, that was amazing. I'm dedicating this to you because I freaking love you and you're one of the coolest friends I've ever had. The world is lucky to have you. I sometimes wonder what would my eighth grade year would have been like without you and the gang. It probably would have been lonely as hell. You guys have been such a blessing but you really are great. I just hope you know that you're loved. You'll go on and change the world, sis. I just know it.
> 
> Je t'aime.
> 
> Lauren💙❤
> 
> HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY!!!

“We’re here.” Krolia’s voice seemed to frown as she looked at the house Keith had spent his first moments outside of the hospital in, memories that she decided to stop making because of her duty to the very ground she stands on. Well, the country she lives in rather. But… she’s back. “Keith?”

Keith is just sitting there, unmoving. He stares up at the house, squinting to see. 

_Come on now, Krolia. Put those basically non-existent social skills to work! Just ask if he wants to head inside!_ But even as she thought it, she knew she couldn’t do anything to make him go inside with her so she waited.

A couple moments later, Keith got out of the car. He took a breath and walked to the door.

Krolia just watched.

“Are you coming?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

_Oh._ It was an invitation. An actual invitation. The one thing that Keith hadn’t given her since she’d left- besides, of course, agreeing to see her. In other words, trust.

A warm feeling spread through Krolia’s stomach. She hoped it didn’t display much on her face. “Sure.”

***

Keith quickly went through the house to see if anything had been moved. As usual, nothing was out of place. There was only one time where a person messed with the contents inside of the house and that was Shiro when Keith first invited him. No one had entered the house other than Shiro (and now Krolia) recently.

“Keith.” Keith turned around from where he was standing to see his mo- _Krolia_ \- in running clothes near the entrance. “Your dog seems a little restless. Do you want me to take him for a run?”

Keith looked at her for a moment before shaking his head yes. Krolia nodded back and walked out the house where Kosmo met her and went up on his hindlegs, his paws on her mid-stomach. Kosmo barked at her and Krolia smiled.

“We’re going to go on a run, okay?” Kosmo barked again in response, following Krolia out the door as she began a fast paced jog down the dry plain.

Keith had watched the whole scene unfold and as soon as Krolia and his dog were only small spots in the distance, he thought, _There was no way that just happened_.

Keith knew his dog. I mean, he knew him. Had him for just over a year now, about the same time he was contacted by his birth mom. And there is now way his mom knew his dog better than him.

_Well, how did she know that my dog is used to being talked to in a normal voice? How did she know he likes runs better than walks on most days, especially when bored!?_ Keith thought. He was weirded the hell out by what Krolia did. Not only was it magical that she knew how to talk to his dog but also that he liked runs. But the real question was, indeed, _How the hell did Krolia make my dog run unmotivated???_

Keith groaned as he walked to his old room and sank down on the bed. He tipped his head back till it gently knocked into the wall. “Maybe she’s just a dog whisperer…,” he mumbled closing his eyes. “Could be genetic, too. If so, I obviously didn't get the trait.”

Keith sat in silence before jumping up and opening up the group chat Shiro, Adam and Keith shared. He needed someone to confide in about this birth mother’s dog whispering ways.

He had to turn on the wifi router he got off of Amazon ( _OFF WITH YOUR CORPORATE ONLY-CARING-ABOUT-PROFIT WAYS!!!_ ) to open it but did it in record time considering it’s an old piece of bootleg shit he got two years ago when he didn’t know how to shop properly ( _Okay so it’s used, Shiro. It’s still my fuckin’ shit.)._

Keith raised an eyebrow at the new name of the group chat. It now read “The Scatt3r3d-ish G4ys” instead of the previous name “#philosophyesttresbitch” in honor of Keith’s newest outlook on life that his 8th grade English teacher bestowed on him- basically that life sucks so putting the accent on très shouldn’t make a big difference in your FREAKING GRADE!!!

… They had agreed on a lot.

Nevertheless, Keith loved Skype. _Loved_ Skype. Skype gives him the wondrous option of being able to change his username and the name of the group chat that Shiro tries to get Keith to change on a daily basis. Unfortunately for him, each time he asks, Keith titles the group chat something more obnoxious and profane than the last. This went on for six months till he settled on this name on the last day of school that year as he showed the title to the same teacher who gave it a stamp of approval, same to the dark chocolate she was gifted.

Since Keith created the chat, he was confused at the new name. He _definitely_ hadn’t decided that it should change.

Opening it up, he almost let out a laugh at the names in the chat before typing, seeing Shiro was active.

_{Monday, July 1, 2019}_

_{3:39 p.m.}_

_Emo_Mullet: Shiro, y the hell is my name Emo_mullet now?_

Keith had to say, Emo_Mullet was pretty unimaginative for ever had done this. His phone dinged with a reply.

_Spacedad.yeet: Dang it, Pidge hacked the chat again._

Keith was hardly surprised. The one thing about the move that he won’t be ready for will definitely be unprepared for is the craziness of Shiro’s students. Well, friends. At least this “Pidge” seems exciting, even though he only knows their pronouns and their intense love for computer sciences.

_Emo_Mullet: Shiro, I’m all the way in TX how the f*ck??_

Keith finally noticed Shiro’s username

_Emo_mullet: And y is ur name… that??_

_Emo_Mullet: I mean the space dad makes sense, but the yeet?_

Keith smirked as he added in a reference.

_Emo_Mullet: damn somebody's got u f*cked up_

A tiny icon popped up at the top left of his keyboard, indicating Shiro was typing. _No doubt a comment on my use of explicatives. Here we go…_

_Spacedad.yeet: watch your profanity._

_And here comes the yeet part._

_Spacedad.yeet: … I may have said yeet during our weekly hangout and it was, as you guys say, a “cringe moment.”_

Even reading it made Keith cringe. He did _not_ need to envision that.

_Emo_Mullet: Seems reasonable to me_

_It really did._

_Spacedad.yeet: you forget about your new username._

And that’s when his username finally registered in his head.

_Emo_Mullet: I DON’T HAVE A FREAKING MULLET_

_Wait a second..._

_Emo_Mullet: Wait, how the frick do they even know ANYTHING abt my hair anyway?_

Someone put a message through that Keith did not remember adding.

_it’sTHEhackertoyou: Oh damn! he doesn’t know abt the pictures u sent??_

_Emo_Mullet: WUT PICS_

_{*Spacedad.yeet has left the chat*}_

_Emo_Mullet: SHIRO_

Keith put down his phone and flopped back on his barren bed.

He was _so_ getting Shiro back for this.

His phone dinged again from a private message from that person that hacked their way into the chat.

_it’sTHEhackertoyou: Sorry for busting into your chat but(t) someone had to punish Shiro for his wrong doings._

_Emo_Mullet: Haha I assume your Pigeon_

_it'sTHEhackertoyou: Lol, you'll see a lot more of my siblings when you get to the city._

Keith frowned a bit. Pigeons were great and all but his home of all his life was better(even though they had them here too)

_Emo_Mullet: Yeah but um why can't I change my username back?_

_it'sTHEhackertoyou: Oh yeah. That's not going to change till I say otherwise. those photos speak for themselves._

_it'sTHEhackertoyou: Mullet and emo. an unexpected combo. ;)_

Keith thought of a response.

_Emo_Mullet: So is being a bird that can type._

***

Keith and Pidge had talked for another half hour before he said that he needed to go. Truthfully, for him talking to someone that long was not a normal occurrence. He really didn’t have many friends back in Middle School. He kept to himself and was used to not having many friends. People at that stage in life are bound to be an asshole in some way, himself not being taken out of the equation either.

In short, felt weird talking to someone other than Shiro or Adam for that long. That and his mom asked him to start grabbing his things.

Pidge was great and he promised to talk to them on the way to New York. He might as well _try_ to make friends there. They’d mentioned a few of theirs, describing one as a “cinnamon roll” and another as “a flirt.” To say the least, they sounded like interesting characters, minus the flirt. Someone that's labeled as a flirt had to be annoying as hell.

Grabbing the small trinkets in his room that he wanted to keep, he stuffed them in his bag. They were important so therefore they stay.

“Keith, you do realize we’re staying the night, right?”

He looked up at Krolia. “What? I thought we were going to leave now?”

“No, I said that you should collect your things by tomorrow.”

“That’s okay, I’m pretty much done. I don’t have much here since I moved stuff back in my room.” Keith paused. “Old room, sorry.”

Krolia looked at him a bit longer for a quick second then looked away.

They didn’t say much to each other the rest of the night but it wasn’t as stiffilig as when they first met. Better but far from perfect.

After washing the dishes, Keith yawned and headed back to his room to settle in. It was already dark. He should go to sleep now but he wanted to enjoy the nostalgia he felt. He remembered the times when he and his dad were happy together. He didn’t remember anything about Krolia except for moments where he asked his father who she was.

He wanted to live in it for just a while longer.

“You don’t have to move if you don’t want to, Keith.” Krolia stood semi-awkwardly at his door. “I don’t want you to feel like you have an obligation of sorts. You’ve made a home here and I don’t want to take that away.”

Keith blinked at her. "You aren't."

Krolia frowned at him and looked toward the ground. "I understand if you don't want to be honest with me. But you don't have to leave this place. I know some part of you wants to stay." Krolia shed a small smile. " Your family is here, Keith. And that's perfectly fine."

The honesty in Krolia's voice was almost overwhelming. He wanted to say all the things he had wanted to over the years but at the same time he wanted to say none of those things. It had his thoughts frozen in place for a moment.

"My family is in New York too- Adam and Shiro. I'll miss life with the Shiroganes but I'm ready for something new outside of this place." He looked his birth mother in the eyes. "Something different."

Krolia gave him a small smile. "New York is more than ready to provide different, Keith."

***

Keith was woken up by the buzzing of his phone on his dresser. He was damn sure that it wasn't at the _very_ least seven o'clock so whoever was fucking contacting him at this hour was going to het- get- it.

He saw the contact name and sighed.

{Wednesday, July 3rd, 2019}

{12:12 a.m.}

_it'sTHEhackertoyou: HOMIE YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT THIS SHOW_

_it'sTHEhackertoyou: LIKE OH MY GOD YES_

_it'sTHEhackertoyou: THE REPRESENTATION IS ON CRACK COMPARED TO THE NORMAL HET SHOWS_

_Eno_Mullet: It’s 12 after 12 dude wtf_

_Emo_Mullet: Use "homie" one more time and your freaking canceled_

_it'sTHEhackertoyou: *you're_

_it'sTHEhackertoyou: also Shiro said to look the fuck outside for some reason(weirdo), says he's still avoiding you._

When Keith read the last message, he got up out of bed and gently pulled back the curtains.

Keith smiled at the sight outside of his window. _The stars are definitely beautiful here._

They really were. It seemed like there were millions of them, the stars looking like holes in a dark fabric that let their light shine down on Earth, and only Earth. It seemed like the stars were made to be seen on Earth, to be appreciated by Keith. For him to see that there will always be hope for a world on a path into darkness.

He'd remembered that he told Shiro that once during the most recent time he invited him here, almost two years ago.

_"This is the best place to watch the stars, you know."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"In the city, they're dull because of all of the pollution from industrialization. But here, they really shine."_

_"... Yeah, Keith. I guess so."_

Keith smiled at the beautifully dotted sky and texted them back.

_Emo_Mullet: Tell him I said thanks for the reminder_


	2. Short hiatus

Just give me a freaking moment to get my shit together about my other fic because I will die of boredom if I don't. I'm almost a the freaking action scenes and I WILL NOT STOP.  
Two to three weeks- all I can tell y'all.  
And that I need some food like damn-

**Author's Note:**

> HOW THE HELL DO U USE SKYPE??? DID I DO IT R? PLZ TELL ME LOL


End file.
